REFLECTIONS
by ducks-go-quack-00
Summary: Told through the eyes of Racetrack, leading up to a moment that will change his life foever.


REFLECTIONS

A/N: OK so this was a story I had to write for English and I thought why don't I put the Newsies in it and make a fan fic, and that's what I did, enjoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Maria and The popular girls.

I'm not really popular, but I'm not at the bottom of the ladder either, I guess I'm just average. I'm a regular guy, I like fishing with my dad, hanging out with my friends, I get good grades, but still whish I weren't in school half the time. Food is always caught in my braces so I spend quite a bit of class time trying to get it out with my tongue.

As I look around the room I see so many familiar faces, the faces I have seen every day since I was six. Maria is sitting in the corner twirling her dark hair around her fingers. Maria, There is something about that girl, she is so innocent and naïve, she loves musicals, she is always talking about the last musical she went to, I think it was Saturday Night Fever. She is top of the class in almost every subject. She has so many friends; her best friend is her boyfriend Jake.

Jake, now where is Jake today anyway. He is the quiet boy, he is great at sport, but no one notices him because he is so damn quiet. I notice him, I notice everyone. We used to be friends in year 1 but then in year 5 he accused me of stealing his yoyo, it wasn't me but he still thinks it is me. I forgive him though; being 10 was hard, especially for him, his dad died that year.

My attention is called to the other side of the room where all the popular girls are sitting. I can't really tolerate them. They think they are the high and mighty girls and can have any guy they want. They all like the same actors, the same movies and the same music. It's like they are all clones of each other. David is glaring at them from the corner.

David, how do I describe David? He is head of the chess club, and the debate team for that matter. His friend list isn't very long. All the popular people pick on him and call him names. I feel sorry for him; all he ever did was try to be nice to them. He is very shy and can usually be found in the library at lunch, hiding from the popular kids.

Then there is Jack. Jack is one of my best friends, we grew up together and our mums went to school together. He's a great guy. He's always there for people, even if he has other things he needs to do. However since he is the best at soccer all the girls hang off him, because of his 'great body' as they say. Sometimes they ring me up asking for his phone number or at a party they will ask me to ask him to dance with them. Stupid girls.

There is a group of teachers sitting in the corner, talking among themselves, as usual. I hate it when teachers do that, they just sit there right in front of you and talk then they gasp and start to teach you. Well I guess that teachers probably hate it when we talk in class so I guess everyone's even. The teachers look concerned; they lift their head and look around every so often, I wonder what they are talking about.

The principle has finally come onto the podium.

"Girls, boys, members of the faculty, it is with great grief that I inform you that one of our finest students; Jake Smith died early this morning. He was involved in a crash last night and though the doctors did all that they could but he did not pull through" she paused "Counselling will be available to those students who need someone to talk to, all classes will be optional and the chapel will be open to students who wish to reflect" she finishes and walks of the podium drying her eyes with her handkerchief.

I turned in the direction of Maria, she looked so shocked, hot tears streaming down her tanned skin, someone offer her a tissue, she accepts and tries to dry her eyes but the tears kept coming. Slowly with the support of her friend she stands and walks out of the drama centre.

I can over hear the popular girls talking.

"I feel so bad, he was so young" One girl said

"He was the one with brown hair right" another asked. I'm so mad, he was one of the nicest guys anyone could ever know, and here are these girls pretending to be sad when I can tell that they were looking forward to the day because it would be easy to get out of classes.

As I stand in the hallway Maria made her way over to me.

"Maria, I am so sorry" I told her, she looked at me, her brown eye puffy and red

"It's ok Race, there is nothing you could have done" she tells me before collapsing into my arms, sobbing. All I can do is stand here and hold her up. I can feel myself starting to cry.

I wish I had stayed friends with Jake. What did he ever do wrong, why did he have to go, he was so young, he always did what he was told. At least he is now with his dad, and they can be together again, they have 7 years of catching up to do.

Goodbye Jake.


End file.
